


Len-ding a Hand

by drsquee



Series: Matchmaker!Mick [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, coldflash - Freeform, matchmaker!Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquee/pseuds/drsquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Taking the Mick.</p><p>Len has always had trouble opening up to people, and things are no different in his new (and secret) relationship with former enemy The Flash, Barry Allen.<br/>Luckily his friend and fellow supervillain Mick Rory aka Heatwave is there to help!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Len-ding a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to Taking the Mick! Several people commented saying they would like to see more so here we are!  
> This one was a lot harder to write then the last as it's majorily from Lens POV and I wanted to make sure he got his feelings across without going OOC too much. I hope I did ok.  
> Enjoy!

“...This is nice”

“Mmmh”

“...We should do this more often. I feel really relaxed”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself”

Barry scrunched up his face in annoyance and even with his eyes closed, Len knew; could feel the way Barry’s face crinkled up against his skin. He heard Barry sigh and fought the urge to tighten his arm, pull him closer as Barry leant up, presumably to check the time.

Man, that had been...intense. Sex with Barry always kind of was, but that had been...something. But it was this moment, laying together in the aftermath of sex, that Len enjoyed most. He knew Barry would need to leave sooner or later but for now, he could enjoy this quiet moment, just the two of them.

Barry laid his head back down on Len’s chest and began to breathe heavier, indicative that he was now thinking heavy thoughts, things that upset and concerned him but that he wouldn’t voluntarily share with Len.

Len sighed inwardly. He couldn’t complain really. Len wasn’t exactly an open book with Barry, unsure of what topic was safe for the two of them to talk about and so opting to say nothing at all, focusing instead of the sexual aspect of their ‘relationship’. Although he was starting to wonder just how long that could last.

Every time they saw each other, it always felt like Barry was on the verge of saying something, biting his lip as he looked at Len, drawing in a sharp breath as if trying to will the words to the surface. Then the moment would be gone and Barry would be biting his lip for a completely different reason.

The one time Barry had actually, finally, taken the initiative and asked Len out on an actual date had been disastrous. A simple drink at Saints and Sinners had ended up with Len trying to subtly get rid of a drunk and incredibly flirtatious patron who, despite the drinks and the subtle whispered hints to ‘leave him the fuck alone’, would not leave his side.

He’d (stupidly) thought that this might spur Barry into action, silently hoping that some form of jealously might kick in and he would put the woman in her place but once again he’d miscalculated Barry Allen, who’d grown more and more introverted throughout the night only to mutter an excuse and dash out into the night, leaving Len to wallow in his watery drink and bad company.

Shifting slightly, he felt Barry’s nails scrape lightly against his skin as his hand curled into a fist, an instinctive reaction to whatever he was thinking about and decided to try and coax Barry into conversation, maybe wheedle out of him what was going on inside his head. “You’re doing it again”.

Barry flinched and sat up, looking at Len who kept his eyes closed. “What?”

“You’re thinking again. Your breathing changes slightly when you’re in deep thought. Like you’re brain is working too hard that it can’t breathe and think at the same time” Len replied, keeping his voice neutral as he spoke, hoping that his tone would provoke Barry into talking with him.

Thinking back, he probably should’ve worked on the wording slightly.

Barry went quiet, Len waiting for a reply when Barry sat up fully, struggling to climb over Len’s body as he got out of bed and began to dress. “I should go” he said, his voice tight with emotion.

Len grit his teeth, battling down his annoyance at Barry’s lack of confrontation, moving to put both hands behind his head, feigning indifference. “If you insist”, he replied softly.

Fuck, it had been easier to talk to him when they were enemies.

He listened as Barry dressed and moved to the door, resisting the urge to follow, to make him stay. He heard Barry mutter a “bye then” under his breath before wrenching the door open, cracking one eye open to see him leaving with his shirt half over his head.

Sighing, Len moved to sit at the edge of the bed and rubbed his face roughly with his hands. Fuck. Fuck, why was it so hard to talk to him? Why was it so hard for Barry to talk to Len? It was like they had come to a stalemate and neither knew how to overcome it.

Moving off the bed, Len grabbed his discarded boxers and jeans, pausing when he noticed Barry still stood partially in his doorway, his voice low but obviously speaking to someone. Was he on the phone? But Len hadn’t heard it ringing...

Pulling on his boxers, he pulled on his jeans but only partially fastened them, opting to leave them undone as he padded up to the doorway behind Barry. “Thought you were leaving Barry?” he mumbled, stopping and blinking when he spied Mick Rory, best friend and fellow partner in crime, in the kitchen.

He tensed involuntarily, unable to stop himself from taking a step closer to Barry as his hand twitched instinctively towards Barry’s wrist, wanting to pull him out of Mick’s sight. “Mick. What’re you doing here?” he asked, trying to keep himself from sounding too aggravated.

Mick blinked back, eyes widening minutely as he looked at the pair of them then turned away to grab more beers from the fridge. He took a drink of his own beer as he walked over and held out one of the unopened ones to Barry, a cheerful grin on his face. “Here. It’s nice to meet you Barry”. He focused all his attention on the kid, ignoring Len’s question, Len gritting his teeth as he fumed silently.

Was Barry really that stupid that he freely gave his real name to a supervillain?

Apparently, yes. Barry raised an eyebrow, taking the bottle gingerly and fiddling with it. “Ah, I would love to stay and drink but I have to be going”. The tone in Barry’s voice only served to raise Len’s hackles more, brushing past Barry to properly enter the room. “You heard him Mick, he has someplace to be” Len muttered, failing to keep the anger from his voice as he grabbed the other bottle from Mick’s hand and stalked over to the cooker, opening his beer and taking a drink before opening various cupboards and taking a frying pan and bowl out, setting them on the table top.

Screw the pair of them.

He wanted pancakes.

He set about cooking as he drank, tension seeping out of him as he focused on his task, body thankful for the distraction. “Nah C’mon kid! Stay, have a drink! Won’t cost you anything ‘cept a little time” Mick said jovially, the loud scrape of a chair signalling that Mick had taken a seat at the kitchen table, a small pause before a quieter scrape followed, Barry obviously deciding to stay.

“Yeah ok. I guess five minutes won’t hurt” Barry replied, his voice lighter than it was a few moments ago, irritation rising inside Len at how at ease Barry was with Mick but not with him.

At least he didn’t have to look at the pair of them while he was cooking.

Win win.

Len ignored them both, grabbing eggs and other food assortments from the fridge, setting down his beer as he went about cooking, listening to the sounds of the men behind him as they fidgeted, drinking their beers in companionable silence.

“So! How long have you and Lenny been fucking?”

How the fuck Len kept his composure he had no idea, his hand faltering as he tapped an egg on the side of his mixing bowl, practically smashing the delicate object into smithereens.

Barry had no such composure, choking and coughing on his drink, quickly setting down his bottle as he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. “wuh what!? I mean...I...I wouldn’t put it that way!”

Oh? So how would he put it then?

“Oh? So how would you put it then?” Mick asked, giving voice to Len’s inner thoughts, Len mixing the batter and pouring it into the frying pan as he tilted his head slightly in Barry’s direction, trying not to show he was listening but intrigued by Barry’s answer.

“Well...well I...I” Barry stammered, seemingly at a loss for words. “We’ve um...about a couple of months? I think?” Barry said cautiously, before spluttering again. “Not...not that it’s serious! I mean it’s just...we’re...ahhh...”. He heard Barry sigh, pausing before stating quietly, “We’re just friends”.

Len instinctively tightened his grip on the spatula, gritting his teeth as a bubble of anger swelled up inside him, aching in his chest.

Friends? Is that all Barry honestly thought they were?

It hurt to hear it more than Len thought it would, his hand shaking as he flipped the pancake, the sizzle it made a welcome distraction.

“Friends huh?” Mick replied, his voice weirdly high. “If that’s how you treat your friends then sign me up kid! You just got a new best bud!”.

Len jolted in shock as he reached for the batter, knocking his beer bottle and sending it clattering over on the work top and spilling beer on its surface. Len muttered an apology as he mopped up the mess, his shoulders hunched as if he could physically ward off the conversation going on behind him.

The image of Mick and Barry together swam up in his thoughts and he curled his lip, berating himself as he plated up the finished pancake and poured batter in the pan for another. He wished he could see Barry’s expression right now.

The scrape of Mick’s chair sounded loud in the tiny quiet kitchen. “So how’d you two meet? You a civvie?”.

He closed his eyes and blew out a harsh breath. This was NOT a conversation he wanted to be involved in, least of all with Mick. “Mick”.

“What? Can’t a guy ask a buddy what his job is? It’s not like he’s a cop or nothing...”

Audible silence filled the room, Mick sitting straighter in his chair as he began to laugh at the realisation, Len suddenly wishing he was anywhere else.

“You’re a cop!? Oh that...that is something! Un-freaking-believable!” he stammered as he laughed, Len only just holding back from throwing the frying pan at his fat head.

Breathe.

Relax and count.

One...two...three...

“I’m...I’m a forensics scientist actually, not a...well it doesn’t really count...”

“Oooh so you can let us in on how to break into places without leaving a trace huh? No wonder Lenny picked you out...not just a cop but pretty too”. Mick’s voice lowered and Len could imagine the leer on his face. “I bet your pretty fun beneath the sheets too huh?”

“MICK” Len growled dangerously, his shoulders tensing as he leaned heavily on the counter top, his head lowered slightly as he balled his hands into fists.

Ok, so counting wasn’t going to work...

A pause before someone noisily drank their beer, Barry he guessed, placing the bottle back on the table with a clatter, the scrape of his chair indicating that he’d stood up from the table. “Well it was nice to meet you Mick but I really gotta get going...”

Len flinched and raised his head as Mick’s chair screeched across the floor, glancing over his shoulder to see Mick stride forward, backing Barry up against the kitchen wall and blocking him in, leaning into his personal space as Barry looked nervously around. “Ah c’mon kid...what’s your hurry? I thought we were getting to know each other?”

Barry stammered, trying not to meet Mick’s gaze, glancing over his shoulder at the door then at anything else within eyesight that wasn’t Mick, pressing himself up against the wall, trying to keep as far from Mick as he could. “ We are, I mean were, I mean...”

Mick leaned in further, lowering his voice and lidding his eyes suggestively. “Seeing as you and Lenny aren’t serious, how about you and me go somewhere more private and get to know each other real well?”

OKAY.

NOPE.

Downing his drink, Len slammed the bottle down and took three long strides, setting himself between the two almost as soon as the words were out of Mick’s mouth.

Hell, the Flash himself couldn’t have got there quicker.

Mick staggered back with surprise at Len’s quickness, blinking as Len set his shoulders, blocking Barry from Mick’s view and vice versa.

Len caught Mick’s gaze and frowned.

Mick’s eyes widened and he stepped further away, holding up his hands in surrender. “Hey man, c’mon no harm done! I was just having a little fun is all!” he insisted, Len glaring at him for a moment longer to properly put across EXACTLY how he felt about Mick’s idea of ‘fun’.

It was only when Mick’s gaze faltered that Len realised what Mick had been up to, what he had been trying to do all along.

To get Len to show how he REALLY felt about Barry.

Len huffed, turning so that neither could see the curve of a smile on his lips as he grabbed Barry’s wrist and dragged him back into the bedroom, the kid stumbling after him comically, ignoring Mick’s loud braying laughter as the door slammed behind them.

“You lovesick asshole!” Mick shouted after them.

“Fuck off Mick” Len called out in reply, turning and pulling Barry into a tight embrace as Barry looked at him in surprise.

“Len what the...ah!” Barry began when Len pulled him close and nipped his neck, Barry letting out a startled yelp which quickly descended into low moans, wrapping his arms around Len’s neck as Len lathed at the spot gently with his tongue, tightening his arms around Barry’s waist.

He pushed Barry back so that he was pressed up against the wall, sucking gently on the flesh of Barry’s collarbone as he reached up, threading fingers through Barry’s hair and coaxing his head back as Len ground up against him, Barry whimpering under his ministrations, his fingers digging into the skin on Len’s back.

“Le...Len? Wha...what...”Barry breathed, sharply inhaling as Len pushed their hips together more forcefully, dragging the tip of his tongue over Barry’s clavicle then up over his larynx and throat, leaving a trail of sensation in its wake.

“Barry” Len murmured, his breath hot against Barry’s neck, skin tingling as air blew across the sensitive flesh, his erection hard against Barry’s hip, sliding his hand down to the curve of Barry’s ass and squeezing hard.

Barry rolled his body up into Len’s, eyes fluttering before he bit his lip, putting his hands on Len’s shoulders, trying to push him back. “Len...Len wait. Wait a minute...”

Len tugged on his hair more insistently, gently biting then sucking on the skin in the juncture of his shoulder and neck, eyes closed as he lost himself in the feel of Barry, his smell, the taste of his skin, it’s warmth beneath his hands and mouth. He moved his hands down to the front of Barry’s jeans, hurriedly undoing the button and zip before pushing a hand inside to cup Barry through his boxers.

“LEN!” Len blinked as he was forcefully pushed away from Barry’s body, Barry staring at him in confusion from where he was still pressed against the wall, his eyes blown with lust and uncertainty.

The two stared at each other for moment before Len sighed heavily, running his hands roughly over his face, sitting heavily on the edge of the bed. He interlaced his fingers at the back of his neck, his elbows resting on his knees as he stared at the floor. “I...Barry...”

“Mind telling me what the hell that was about? A few minutes ago, I might as well have been a brick wall for all the interest you were giving me! And since when were you and Heatwave flatmates?” Barry asked, a small frown creasing his forehead as he looked at Len with unease.

“We’re not...he just...drops by sometimes” Len mumbled, talking more to the floor then to Barry.

Barry looked at him for a long moment before sighing and sitting gently beside Len on the bed, Len glancing over at Barry’s bare feet. At some point he’d kicked off his shoes without Len realising it. Sneaky.

“Len what...what’s going on? I...I don’t understand what...what just happened?” Barry asked and Len could just imagine the confusion on his face, the little crease in his brow as he spoke, the way his lower lip would curve inside his mouth as he bit it when he spoke.

“I...I’m...” Len sighed and closed his eyes. “I’m no good at this Barry. At talking, at being open, at...relationships in general”.

Barry let out a nervous laugh, his hands clasped on his knees. “If you hadn’t have guessed, neither am I”.

They went quiet, both looking awkwardly away from each until Len couldn’t take it, snorting in annoyance. “What the hell is wrong with us!? We had longer conversations when we were shooting at each other!”

“Technically I never shot at you”, Barry muttered then flinched and grinned sheepishly when Len looked at him unimpressed.

Len flopped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, exhaling heavily. “It’s not that I don’t want to talk to you, I just...I don’t know what’s safe with you. I can’t tell you about my...work, and I know that if you talked about yours, you’d feel as if I was scoping for inside information”. He glanced over at Barry, a playful smirk on his face. “Not that I wouldn’t try...”

Barry laughed half heartedly and laid on his side next to Len, folding his arms to rest his head on as he looked at Len. “I get it...I feel the same. If you told me about...Rogue stuff, you’d think I was angling for information to bust people, and I can’t talk about ongoing cases and such outside of work anyway”. Barry bit his lip looking earnest. “Or Flash stuff. But we need to talk Len, I can’t just keep coming here for sex”. He glanced away, fiddling with the fabric of the sheets. “I don’t want to use someone like that...or be used like that”.

Len’s expression softened as he met Barry’s eye then he turned to look back at the ceiling, feeling the tension inside him begin to unwind. “So...how do we do this?”

Barry bit his lip. “Well...I suppose I could tell you about my day and leave out anything...incriminating?”. His eyes began to light up and he sat up slightly, resting his head on his hand as he leant on his elbow. “You could do the same...just...tell me how your day went, how Lisa and Mick are doing, old stories about you guys...”

Len raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at him. “You’d like to hear that?”

“Sure” Barry smiled warmly, the expression making Len’s stomach flip. “And I can tell you stories too! About me and Cisco, Caitlin and Iris...” Barry trailed off, seeing Len’s expression. “Or maybe not Iris...”

No. Len had met Iris once and had seen the way Barry looked at her, the way his eyes lingered, his smile that bit wider.

No, he did not want to have to talk about Iris West thank you very much.

Barry shuffled closer, trailing a finger over Len’s stomach and chest. “See this is good! We can talk about movies, music, books we like...why didn’t we think of this earlier? “

Len shrugged. “Sometimes, it takes an outside force to get things moving...we were so focused on what we couldn’t say, we forgot about everything else”.

“Is that what that whole thing with Mick was about?” Barry blinked, his finger faltering momentarily as Len nodded.

“He figured out I had feelings for you but wasn’t saying anything so he forced my hand by coming onto you. He knew it would rile me up” Len explained, glancing at Barry when he heard him inhale sharply.

Barry stared down at him, his cheeks flushed red. “You...have feelings...for me?”

Len blinked and sat up, looking at Barry incredulously. “Well yeah Barry, wasn’t that obvious?”

Barry looked away bashfully. “I didn’t think...I thought that this wasn’t...that you...” Len ran a hand over his face, feeling like a huge tit.

Of course.

Of course Barry, sweet naive Barry Allen, would think that this wasn’t serious for Len, that he was only in it until he got bored and moved on to something new.

Captain Cold indeed.

Moving quickly, Len leaned over Barry, forcing him to lay back on the bed, blinking up at Len in surprise. “I’m sorry you felt that way Barry...I should’ve been more open with you from the beginning”. He paused then smirked, looking at the lean body beneath him. “But if you must know then yes...I am very...fond...of you” he said, his voice low as he trailed the tip of his finger over Barry’s lips before poking him gently on the nose.

Barry looked up at him, lips slightly parted as he began to breath heavily, eyes becoming glazed with lust. “Fond huh?...Ma...Maybe you’d let me show you how ‘fond’ I am of you?”.

Len’s smirk widened.

* * *

 

Lisa sighed as she opened the door to her brothers apartment, elbowing and kicking it open as she walked inside with a few bags of grocery shopping before kicking it closed behind her.

Staggering into the kitchen with the heavy bags, her heels clattering on the linoleum floor, she grunted in annoyance at seeing food and dirty bowls still out on the table top, one bowl still half full of what appeared to be some sort of batter, and set the bags down on the kitchen floor, nose scrunched in agitation as she put her hands on her hips.

Just because Len didn’t use this apartment often didn’t mean he could just leave it a mess.

Arse-hole.

Moving some things aside, she picked up one bag and started to unpack when she heard a clatter nearby, moving backward so she could look down the hallway.

Mick was stood in the hallway, his ear pressed to Len’s bedroom door, holding a plate of food with one hand, slowly cutting and lifting the fork to his mouth with the other.

“Eurgh Mick seriously? That’s gross even for you...can’t you just watch porn like a regular person” Lisa asked, her face wrinkled with disgust.

“Your brothers in there...with his boyfriend” Mick answered, not even bothering to glance at her, Lisa snorting.

“Yeah so? Like I said, if you need good material, there are less desperate measures” she replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder in annoyance.

“They’re...talking” Mick said slowly, Lisa straightening instantly, blinking at him in disbelief.

“What? Mick be serious...this is Lenny were talking about...”

“Lisa...”

She looked over, raising an eyebrow tiredly in question.

“He made pancakes” Mick said, holding the plate out for her to see.

Lisa’s eyes widened.

Throwing the bag of shopping on the floor, she tottered over as quickly as her high heels would allow her, flailing at Mick to make space for her before pressing herself up against the door, listening intently.

“...see, your problem Barry, is that you wear your heart on your sleeve...everything you do is ruled by how you feel”.

“Yeah? Well at least I’m not the one ruled by his dick”

A shuffle, Len groaning low in his throat.

“Ok well...if we ever get trapped in the same body, you can be the heart, I'll be the crotch and we'll fight for control of the brain, deal?”

A pause before a peal of laughter filled the silence, descending into giggles, and Lisa could just imagine the amused smirk on her brothers face at being the reason such a sound happen.

Straightening, Lisa fluffed her hair and adjusted her bra. “I gotta see this...I’m going in there”.

“Wait, what?” Mick blinked and looked at her as she rapped lightly on the door, a wide grin plastered on her face as she smoothly opened the door. “Lenny honey! You didn’t tell me we had company!”

Barry yelped in surprise and grabbed a pillow, quickly hugging it and covering his nakedness as Len sat up, clad in only his boxers, annoyance plain to see on his face. “Lisa!?”

Walking forward confidently, Lisa extended her hand to Barry, who was currently wrapped around the pillow, staring at her hand like it was a snake. “Hi! I’m Lisa, Len’s sister and the smarter one of the family. And you are?”

Barry cautiously took her hand, shaking quickly before going back to hugging the pillow. “Hi...Barry”.

“Barry huh?” Lisa said, her eyes trailing over Barry, Barry squeezing the pillow tighter unconsciously. “Very nice...how come my brother gets all the cute ones?”

“For fucks sake Lisa...” Len huffed behind her, Lisa glancing over her shoulder at him, just as unimpressed.

“Put your dick away Len, your not impressing anyone “ she said before turning her attention back to Barry, Len looking at her in disbelief.

“Are you serious?!”, Len asked, turning to look at Mick. “Is she serious!?”.

Mick shrugged, gesturing at her with his fork before seeing there was food on the end of it, eating it thoughtfully.

Len ran a hand agitatedly over his face as Lisa leaned over Barry, a wicked grin on her face. “I take it this means you’ll be staying for dinner right? I cook a mean lasagne...”

“Alright! Enough! Out you goddamn harpy, out!”. Len got up from the bed, putting his hands on his Lisa’s shoulders, manoeuvring her away from Barry and towards the door, pushing her none to gently into Mick, both of them stumbling out of the room as Len slammed the door behind them. “And stop showing up announced!”

“I hope you choke on his dick Lenny!” came Lisa’s sweetly voiced reply, Len exhaling loudly as he closed his eyes.

Barry burst into laughter on the bed, covering his hand with his mouth as Len looked at him in frustration. “Pretty tenacious aren’t they? Your fellow Rogues...”

“You have no idea” Len muttered, walking back over to the bed, kneeling on it in front of Barry, looking at him apologetically. “I’m sorry about that...about both of them. Everything.”

“I don’t mind” Barry smiled sweetly at him, hugging the pillow slightly tighter for a second before relaxing. “It’s nice to see how close you guys are...”

Len shrugged . “I only surround myself with the best...and people I can trust”.

“Oh? So which category do I fall into?” Barry asked, pushing at his knee playfully with his foot, smirking at Len as he raised an eyebrow in question.

“You? You’re in a category all of your own” Len replied, wrapping a hand around Barry’s ankle and pulling him down and under Len, Barry yelping in surprise as he was tugged down the bed, Len grabbing his pillow and throwing it to one side. Len lidded his eyes, smirking widely as Barry blushed madly beneath him.

“Now then Scarlet, where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray for Lisa! After Barry and Len, Lisa comes in second (hartleys a very close third tho! ) as my fave char.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
